plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grave (PvZ)
For other uses, see grave. A Grave will release ambush zombies during each wave on every level where they are present. They randomly populate two-thirds of the front lawn at night, and nothing can be planted on the spaces they occupy. Grave Busters will remove a grave, and produce a Silver Coin ($10), or occasionally something more valuable, such as a Gold Coin ($50), Chocolate, a Diamond ($1,000), or a plant for the player's Zen Garden which is good. They are also planted by the player who is playing as the zombies to generate brains in Versus Mode (see Zombie Gravestone). Graves number in all night levels *2-1: four *2-2: four *2-3: four *2-4: seven *2-5*: nine *2-6: seven *2-7: eleven *2-8: seven *2-9: eleven *2-10: thirteen *Whack a Zombie*: nine *Grave Danger*: seven *Survival: Night*: five *Survival: Night (Hard)*: nine *Survival: Night (Endless)*: nine *Co-op Night: five *Co-op Hard Night*: nine *Last Stand: Night*: nine The * means that extra Graves can appear in that level. Whack-a-Zombie Graves appear in the mini-game Whack a Zombie. In it, they release zombies, which must be whacked before they reach the house. However, if a Grave Buster is planted on a grave, no zombies will begin to come out, not even on the final wave. Any zombie that already started to come out will finish and start eating the Grave Buster. If there are fewer than five graves at the start of each small wave, it is possible for two graves to appear, with one slightly delayed behind the other. Survival: Night levels In the all versions of Survival: Night, new graves will also appear right before each final wave, even on top of plants if the lawn is completely filled with them. Also, if a Grave Buster is planted on a grave as the final wave begins, zombies will still come out of it. So, in these levels it is best not to fill in the lawn. However, graves will not respawn on craters, and to prevent the formation of graves on Survival: Night modes one must completely fill the 4th to 9th column with craters (this is only possible with a recharge hack, since it takes less time for craters to heal than the recharge of about 30 Doom-shrooms). Gallery of graves There are big and small versions of every grave which sometimes have inscriptions on them. They refer to the euphemisms used in Monty Python's Dead Parrot sketch. File:Grave1.png File:Grave5.png File:Grave3.png File:Grave7.png File:Grave11.jpg File:Grave6.png File:Grave4.png File:Grave8.png File:Grave12.jpg File:Grave10.jpg File:Grave13.jpg File:Grave2.png Bereft of Life.PNG DS graves.PNG|Graves in the DS version. Trivia *There is a cancelled mini-game which has respawning graves known as Grave Danger. There's still a mini-game that has respawning graves called Whack a Zombie. *In Survival: Night, Survival: Night (Hard), Survival: Night (Endless) and Grave Danger if the whole lawn is filled the plants, one of them will be removed, and a grave will be placed there instead. However, if there is even one empty space on the left three columns, the grave will not remove a plant, and will spawn in the empty space. *It's unknown why there are graves that appear on the owner's front lawn every night. Some fans speculate it could be because of certain environmental factors such as the daytime rain in between the night levels. Thus, graves don't appear in the day stages because there's no rain. *In the online version of Survival Mode, the number of graves that will appear is the number of pairs of waves that you have progressed through, the maximum is 12. **In Grave Danger, the maximum is 17. *Many options in the main menu and quick play are written on graves. *It is unknown why graves contain coins, diamonds, chocolate and presents. **It could possibly drop from the Zombie that came out from it. ***However, this doesn't make any sense for it to drop those items even if the Zombie is already out, although in Survival: Night (Both versions) and Whack a Zombie, multiple zombies can come out of one grave assuming that you do not destroy it with the Grave Buster. *The only zombies that are possible to come out of a Grave are the Zombie, the Conehead Zombie and the Buckethead Zombie. *If you look carefully, you will see that all Graves have three small flowers on their mounds of earth. **In the DS version, there are four flowers on each Grave. *It is odd how the graves don't take any damage. See also *Zombie Gravestone *Night *Grave *Grave Buster *Whack a Zombie *Grave Danger Category:Environment Modificators Category:Zombies Category:Night Category:Plants vs. Zombies